


Too Much Choice

by hellbells



Series: Stetopher - Who is the Daddy? [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Young Chris Argent, Young Peter Hale, season four spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was trying to track Derek down in this god forsaken place. So he could not afford the very hot distraction of the two hot males in front of him. He did not know how to handle their interests at the same time especially as he was more used to dealing with their elder selves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Stiles was fucking done with Mexico already. He was not ready until he had retrieved Derek but the extra bullshit - was just too much.  He looked to Lydia hoping she would deny what was in front of them.  

 

The dim light in the tunnel may not be fantastic but Stiles’ eyes were jumping left and then right.  His mind and eyes could not focus on either person. He was of the opinion it was his ADHD. After all, how could he be expected to concentrate - There were two very hot teenagers right in front of him.

 

Lydia was not impressed, she was on a mission to find Derek. She could tell that neither of these was Derek - worse, she recognised one of them. She felt like she would never forget a young Peter Hale. He was somewhat seared into her memory, never to be forgotten.   
  


Unlike Stiles, she growled, “What the hell did you do?”  
  
The dark-haired one frowned. “Why are you mad at me? I’m too cute to be mad at?”  
  
Stiles had to laugh as he said it with such an exaggerated pout.  He was reminded of Peter. He bit out between chuckles, “You are something else.”  
  
“And you are gorgeous,” Was all the boy said, leaving Stiles speechless and his cheeks tinted pink. In fact the boy picked up Stiles hand and kissed his wrist.  Stiles would have pulled it back but those eyes were alluring and he was having flashbacks to Peter in the garage.

 

The pack was shocked to see their friend without a response. The other fair-haired guy growled, “You will not spoil him wolf ... he is too good for you.”

 

Stiles was looking at them closer, really looking at them. They were in the temple so they must have a reason - like the Pack was here for Derek.  He knew that they had probably been de-aged by a spell as he could sense the residual magic; his spark had expanded rapidly since the Nogitsune was forced to vacate his body. Stiles had not shared his thoughts but he had a strange feeling that the void had left him a gift.

 

“You’re Peter Hale and Chris Argent?”  
  
Scott shuddered, “No way.”  
  
Stiles was now sure of it, “Yes way. Look at them you can see them in there.”

 

Lydia was shuddering as she was dragged back to her haunting, “It is Peter. I will never forget his face.”  
  
“Shame sweetheart ... I forgot you.”

 

Stiles quirked an eyebrow because, wow, Peter was a fully formed asshole before he even grew up. He had always assumed it was his life’s experiences. “Wow you truly are an asshole.”  
  
Chris snorted, “Cutie definitely has you figured out.”  
  


Lydia is freaked out but thinks it is Christmas; Stiles definitely is adorable in that he is trying to not freak out about people expressing interest.  He deserved it - the fun part was where she was sure it would take two of them to handle Stiles. She wondered how long it would take for her friend to figure that one out. Plus, it would be so much more fun to tease him about his Daddy Kink once they had reversed the spell.

 

Stiles predictably ignores the interest, “Look why are you here?”  
  
“We don’t know,” Peter answered.  
  
Whereas Chris, ever the hunter, tried to establish facts by asking, “Where are we?”   
  


Stiles resisted the urge to bash his head against the cavern wall. He did not have time to deal with this type of complication, even if it was a hot one.  This was was already an incredibly risky adventure. “We are here to get Derek.”

 

He was saying this, hoping to appeal to Peter’s need to protect pack. After all, if he had regressed to this age then none of the shit with the fire, Kate and everything else might not have happened.

 

Peter frowned, “What is wrong with my nephew?”  
  
“The bitch Hunter took him. He is in here somewhere.” Stiles was the one to answer, it was not exactly hard to be venomous when it came to Kate. Stiles got vaguely homicidal whenever he thought about the untold damage Kate had done.  Still, Chris was not as bad and strangely found himself apologising to the teenager, “No offence but your whole family is batshit insane.”

 

The young blond looked like he should be offended but then shrugged it off like, he couldn’t deny the truth of the matter.

 

“What has she done?”  
  
Stiles had to bite back a very acidic response. This Chris had no clue his sister was a complete and utter psycho.  “Kidnapped my friend.”  
  
“Your friend?”  
  
Stiles didn’t like the way he was acting so judgementally, “Careful your prejudices are showing.”

 

The now younger Argent frowned. “You can’t go traipsing around here on your own it is not safe.

 

Stiles snorted as that was just ironic, not to mention patronizing, “Thanks for that but least I don’t look like I have been sipping at the fountain of youth.”  
  
Peter was bored, “Can we go find my nephew?”

 

Chris growled, “I am not letting him leave with you.”  
  
Peter did his very best at a charming smile, “You are more than welcome to follow us and watch his ass. I know I will.”  
  


Stiles was feeling strangely objectified. He was trying to be good and remember that they were not his age. It didn’t help that they were hot like burning as older men.

  
Stiles was glad for the distraction, he was hoping the must of the walls in the temple would be strong enough to hide his arousal. He was not ashamed he was a young man, standing in front of two very hot males - he just couldn’t decide who he was hot for. For once, there was just too much choice.

 

 

* * *

More?

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


	2. Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles really hoped that Peter missed the little skip in his heart.

Lydia was a genius and she had planned many different possible outcomes to this trip. She was annoyed by the Calaveras as they had thrown off many of her plans but they were back on track.  They had found the temple. There was still the thorny issue of Kate Argent but despite all of this she was having fun. She would never have predicted her entertainment would come in the fun of a newly youthful Peter Hale and Chris Argent fighting over Stiles but it turns out you can’t beat the entertainment value.

 

“So Stiles are you single?”  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes, “What’s it to you creep junior?”  
  
Chris snorted, pleased that the cute boy was wise to Peter’s tricks. He couldn’t help but taunt the wolf. “Too bad. You will have to up your game Hale.”  
  


The newly renewed teen wolf had the gall to pout, “I have great game. He just doesn’t know me yet.” He sniffed, obviously not letting the tone get to him. The boy would be his - he just didn’t know how to convince him yet.   
  
Lydia had to interject there because quite frankly it was Peter and she was never going to miss an opportunity to squash his ego.  “Yeah he does and that is the problem.”  
  
“I’m likeable.”  
  
Chris and Lydia share a look as if to say, yeah right. The he in question turned around and sighed in exasperation.  He was clearly put out, but he had not lost the adorable pink tinge to his cheeks and ears, which was not helping his case. “Look stop objectifying me so we find Derek, please?”

 

He was hoping to steer the conversation away from him and back to the task at hand. He did not want to hang around these musty tunnels any longer than he had to. He hoped Peter didn’t catch the little skip in his heart when he said it.  
  
“Derek won’t mind. He is use to me by now.”  
  
Stiles privately doubted that anyone got use to Peter. He was the living embodiment of unpredictable.  “Well I mind. I will miss the sourwolf if he dies.”  
  
That sobered up all of them - it reminded them of why they here.   
  
Chris was enchanted. The boy was fierce and strong. He was surrounded by people that most would have ran from in terror.  “We are following you.”  
  
The redheaded firecracker snarked, “Yes but can you do more than look at his ass?”

 

Chris didn’t respond - mainly because he was being distracted by that magnificent ass. “I can.”  
  
“But I won’t.”  
  
Stiles resisted the urge to bash his head against a wall because it would hurt too much.  He suddenly had a lot more respect for the girls who were constantly oggled.  “Lyds. I have so much respect for you not killing everyone.”  
  


She said nothing but her smirk said it all. She took minimal pity, “Leave Stiles alone he is sexually frustrated as it is.”  
  
Peter smiled sweetly, “Even more reason he should take me up on my offer.”  
  
Stiles was trying not to respond. He was used to Peter and knew that the worse thing he could do was to respond.  Still he was being so smug and irritating, he couldn’t resist, “Maybe I prefer Chris.”

 

The sheer look of outrage on Peter’s face was worth it. Plus, Stiles discovered that he quite liked the sound of Chris Argent’s laugh.  Oh god, what was he going to tell Allison?

 

A sound from up the way made all of them pause. Stiles pushed them into the crevice he spied.   He waited until they were in before standing at the front of it. He was so glad that he had been serious in his magical studies. He was not like Deaton though and chose to experiment. He had managed to produce what amounted to a Notice-me-not shield. He was so glad he had read Harry Potter for the idea. J.K Rowling eat your heart out.

 

The creature, the bone thing, stopped right in front of the opening, looking around.  Stiles and the others froze. They had not been seen but Stiles had the misfortune of seeing the damn thing.  He would put money on the things having once been human; he could tell looking into its eyes.  It was nothing now but a mindless killing machine, covered in bones. It was according to the locals, being controlled by the Bone Lady, who Stiles was almost certain was Kate. The question was why? He would figure it out later. He needed to keep things simple whilst they were in Mexico.

 

It didn’t help that he could feel Peter’s hand resting in the small of his back and Chris’ breath  ghosting across his neck.  He was shivering and it was not from fear. Why did they both have to be such beautiful distractions?

 

Honestly. Stiles could not believe this - there was a time and place.  

 

He waited, literally holding his breath until the creepy thing was way past them to breathe loudly. “That was a close one.”  
  
Chris was curious, pointing at the shield, “What was that?”   
  
“A notice-not-me shield.” Stiles said shrugging as it was not a big deal. He was just glad his theory had worked. He would have preferred to have tested it out under less dire circumstances.

 

Peter was intrigued and Stiles could see the calculation in his eyes, “You are an impressive powerful little thing aren’t you.”  
  
Stiles pouted, “Less of the little!” That was just rude. He was not little.  

 

Chris was confused. He had never come across a Druid or magic user that could do something like that. “I don’t understand.”  
  
“You poor thing. You have not understood the marvels of Harry Potter?”  
  
Chris was guessing it was some sort of film or book.  The girl’s sharp, “Stiles,” seemed to remind him that they were here for a purpose.   
  
“Yes right. Spark. That’s me and we have still got to find Derek.”  
  


Stiles led the way but he did not miss the comment behind him.   
  
“That is not a spark. That is a fire.”

 

Chris hissed, “Leave him alone. He obviously does not want your interest.”  
  
Peter chuckled low but the sound was carrying through the tunnel. “It’s a shame you are not a wolf. If you were you would know that he was lying when he said he was not interested in us.”

 

There was a pause followed by an interested, “Really?”

 

* * *

 

 

So this was for the people who asked for more ... hope you like!

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


	3. Eureka!

Stiles chose to ignore the interesting turn of events. It would appear that they were considering joining up in their attempts to seduce to him. He was wondering when things had turned so drastically in his favour. Don’t get him wrong. He thought that the older versions were hot but damn the younger models were not like fire burning. It was just strange to go from being ignored by everyone at high school to have two model worthy guys arguing over you.

 

“What’s your favourite part of Stiles?” Lydia asked, evil glint in her eye as she encouraged the madness.

 

“His ass,” was Peter’s lecherous response.

 

“His eyes,” was Chris’ more refined answer.

 

Peter smiled, “They are like a wolf’s aren’t they?”  
  
So they had found common ground. Stiles could breathe a sigh of relief as long as they did not start waxing lyrical or making bad poetry then he was okay.  There was a big stone, ornately carved blocking their way. He could feel the magic running through the stone.

  
“Found him!” He said delightedly. It would have really sucked if they had gone all the way down to Mexico and come back without Derek.

 

“That is a big rock!”  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes, “Yes it is creep-daddy-junior and your nephew is behind it.”  
  
Chris was intrigued. It looked to hold power. “Is there a spell protecting it?”  
  
Stiles smiled beatifically at him and it was so worth asking a question for it. He couldn’t help but look smugly at the wolf. He had definitely scored points there ... not that this was a competition.

“Not as such ...” He close his eyes as there was a thread to the magic that did not make sense.

 

The magic around the stone was a sense. He figured it out. It was the magical equivalent of a trip wire. They would be able to get Derek out but whoever had stuck him behind there would know they had.

 

“Son of a bitch.”  
  
Peter smirked, “That better not have been a slur about my mother.”  
  
Stiles smiled sweetly. “Please I have dog jokes for days so many that I may even put your creepy ass off me.”  
  


Peter leered at him, “Not when your ass is so tantalising.”  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes in frustration (he was not sure what kind) and chose to focus on the task at hand. “Okay so we can move the stone but ... the person who put it there will know.”  
  
Chris was slamming a mag into his gun and it was hot. Stiles shifted uncomfortably and he got a knowing smirk from Argent. He should not be looking at Stiles like that and where did he get off being so hot?   
  
He was worried for the newly youthful Argent, “I suspect it is Kate and we know that she is some type of Were. Can you shoot her?”  
  
The young man had a stubborn set to his jaw. “She is breaking the code and you said it is not the first time. If she come at us I will have no choice but to put her down.”  
  
Stiles was both relieved and sad for him. He would not have been surprised by that response from the older version of Chris; the fact that he would also respond in such a way - showed how early he’d been indoctrinated. He had a whole lot more respect for the elder-Chris’ determination for Allison to be kept away until she was old enough to make her own decision.

 

“You have never been hotter than right now. Still we need to move this rock.”  
  
Lydia wiped a mock tear from her eye. Stiles would not have even been aware of what he’d done; flirting to get what he wanted.  They both jumped up to do what he wanted. She was a little more cautious,   
  
“Do you have a plan when they trip the sensor?”  
  
Stiles snorted, “Grab Derek and run like mad.”  
  
Her look said it all.

 

Stiles sighed, “Too much.”  
  
“No, I would say too little for a plan.”

 

He looked aggrieved because he could admit it was not his best plan but it was all he could come up with at that very moment. Under the right pressure the stone moved easily and behind dust and cobwebs lay a sleeping young Derek.

 

"Wonderful we're three for three."

 

Stiles snorted because Lydia had a point. He was struggling to come with a reason for wanting to de-age Peter, Chris and Derek. "Let's worry about it once we are out of here."

 

He was impressed that the men put aside any other thoughts than helping Derek out of there. Derek had yet to awaken so there was no way they would get of there otherwise. Thankfully with Lydia leading the way they all managed to escape the tunnels; Stiles may have doubted it at one point.

 

Outside Scott saw all three of them and freaked out. "What happened?"

 

Lydia shrugged, "We found them like this and Stiles has picked up two admirers."

 

Even Scott caught on that as he gasped out, "Both of them?"

 

Lydia nodded and smiled smugly - it was not like she hadn't seen the possibility in the older pairing and Stiles. She had just assumed that one of them would have the guts to make the first move and then the other one would be left out in the cold. She had assumed given Peter's morally screwed compass - it would be him.

 

"Yes he has a magnificent ass and dreamy eyes." She replied enjoying watching Scott squirm.

 

Scott's mind was clearly boggling at the idea of Peter saying that and then paled when both teenagers grinned, clearly unrepentant. He was not sure how to handle this or tell Allison so he just refused.

 

"We need to get everyone back to Deaton."

 

Stiles just smiled, "You are right. How are we going to handle the drive?"

 

He wished he'd never asked the question 10 minutes later.

  
Stiles wanted to bash his head against his jeep. Peter and Chris were arguing about who would get to sit upfront whilst he was driving. Lydia could see the rest of the pack were looking wide eyed at the scene in the front of them.  She had had enough as amusing as it was. She was dirty and done with Mexico. She was a little bit sorry for what she was going to do.

 

"You listen now and you listen closely."

 

Stiles, Peter and Chris were all listening attentively. "Stiles is going to hand me the keys. I will drive his car while all three of you stay in the back.”

 

It seemed to be agreeable and she really did not want to know about the calculating look on their faces.

“How is that fair?” Was Stiles’ protest.

 

She was used to the whining and ignored it, “Oh and if there is any biting it will be with everyone’s permission and enjoyment. Comprende?”  
  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&***

  
  
However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


	4. 4. Progress

When Lydia looked in the back mirror she had to use all of her poise not to laugh. It was an incredible sight. The two teenagers were leaning in on both shoulders whisperings things into her friends ears.  She could tell that Stiles was trying to ignore or deflect what was being said.  It wasn’t working if she was to guess. Stiles was getting less suspicious of their reactions so that might be some headway made on the journey home. A girl could live in hope.

 

Peter whispered in his ear, “Stop wriggling.”

 

Stiles sighed in exasperation, “It is not my fault.”  
  
“Well then you can’t blame my response or the hunters.”  
  
Stiles was indignant, “What is that supposed to mean?”  
  
Peter looked all innocent as he explained, “Well you know that we both find you attractive and here you are writhing against us.”  
  
“There is not enough room and I’m cramping.” Stiles explained weakly. It sound like an excuse even to his ears. He felt Chris lean closer, voice ghosting against his ear.

 

“You can always lie across our laps.”  
  
“And give Lydia a show, no thanks.” Stiles zinged back tartly. He was attracted to both of them. He would not deny it - besides it was pointless when one of them could smell his arousal. In his defense he was a teenage boy and a strong wind that caressed him in the right way would get him hard right now.

 

The two new remade teenagers shared a look about that thought. It was freaky to watch them agree on anything but it was clear from their looks that a free show was not on the cards.

 

Possessive bastards.

 

Lydia snickered from the driver’s position, “Oh I am getting quite the show already.”  
  
There was twin growls and Stiles couldn’t stop his smartass remark for anything in the world. There was too much temptation, “I thought only one of you was a wolf.”

 

He giggled at the twin glares, plus, he loved the way Peter’s eyes flashed for good measure to remind him that he was the one and only wolf. It was too precious for words.  He was trying to remind himself that they were both not themselves but it was getting harder and harder to remind themselves.

 

What was he going to do?

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

They pulled up at a rest stop - Stiles was just grateful that he was on his way home.  Peter and Chris were still close to him but he was no longer bothered by their presence.

 

In fact Stiles watched sadly as Argent went into the rest stop on his own to get some supplies. He couldn’t help tracking his ass as he walked in. What? It was not his fault. The man was hot and how did their clothes shrink when they get deaged? It didn’t matter too much - he wore them well no matter how old he was.

 

It just showed how relaxed he was as he didn’t notice Peter leaning in close, making him jump. “You know ... you can’t look at him like that and pretend to be a blushing virgin.”  
  
Stiles knew he was a little shit. He knew it and yet it didn’t stop the next words out of his mouth being, “Oh but Peter I really am ... I just watch a lot of porn.”  
  


Peter stopped dead, twirling him round to face him. His face was deadly serious, “You’re fucking with me?”  
  
Stiles shook his head. He had made peace with the fact that he was unlikely to get laid until he got to college, “Hear my heartbeat.”

 

Stiles wanted to treasure the moment, as he was pretty sure it was not often that anyone rendered Peter speechless.

 

“I can hear it. I just don’t believe it. Are kids in school blind?”

 

Stiles snorted but couldn’t stop his cheeks from reddening. “I don’t know and no I am not kidding I have not been with any male or female.”

 

Stiles definitely heard the pleased, “Good,” escape Peter’s lips.

 

Peter stepped closer, there was no mistaking what this moment was. Peter was looking at his lips like he was the prize and strangely Stiles felt no urge to move backwards. Peter whispered, “Their loss is our gain.”

 

Stiles seized on one word and wanted to scream at his cockbloking mind. “Ours?”  
  
Chris who had come back during the time Peter had distracted him, pressed closer behind him effectively trapping him between the two.

 

“We think it best to share.”  
  
Stiles mind was trapped in some of the best threesome porn he’d downloaded. This was not fair. He was trying to be the bigger person reminding himself that they are not the Peter and Chris that he knows. His last thought was vocalised in a whimper, “This is not fair.”

 

Peter and Chris shared another searing look across him. “What’s not fair?” Chris asked as Peter joined him with his simplistic outlook,

 

“We’re hot, you’re hot. What’s not to like?”  
  


If only it was that simple.

 

Stiles groaned in frustration, “Yes but you are not you right now and when you get reaged you won’t want me.”  
  
“Because we’ll be old?” Chris asked carefully. What he said made sense but he did not agree. He would have found Stiles attractive no matter how old he was.

 

Stiles huffed, “Bitch please. You are like everyone’s favourite daddy kink and BAMF silver fox rolled into one.” His cheeks were probably now fully aflame and since he was on a roll he spoke about Peter.

“You are rocking the bad-boy vibe and are like Satan in a V-Neck but you wear it well.”

 

Peter was definitely proud of his assessment given the puffed up chest and Chris didn’t look unhappy either. All that was left was for him to find a hole to disappear down from embarrassment.

 

Chris surprised him by pulling him close.

 

His face was cradled like he was precious and then slowly, giving him time to draw back. Chris closed the gap. Stiles would like to pretend that he didn’t whimper but he’d be lying. This kiss was something else. He was done. All his senses and his thoughts had quietened down to focus on Chris’ tongue duelling with his. It was night night Vienna.

 

They broke apart because of oxygen. Stiles was glad that Peter was holding him up because his knees were weak. He thought that was just a myth. If Chris’ kiss was smooth and left you wanting more. Peter’s kiss was wham-bam-thank-you-ma’am.  

 

Peter pulled back, looking more like a cat who got the cream than a wolf. “Well what do you know ... You taste better than you look.”  
  
Stiles was stopped from making a comment by Lydia’s acerbic tone. “Now I’ve thrown up a little bit. Can we go home?”

* * *

  
  
  
However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


	5. Back to Beacon Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has too many thoughts about everything.

Stiles was still thinking about all the issues facing the pack as they drove to Beacon Hills. He was a thinker. His mind worked in circles allowing him to breakdown problems. It was why out of the box thinking was never difficult for him.

 

The problems facing the pack right now include young Derek, Peter and Chris. There should be a link but he didn't think so. He was sure Derek was younger because of one of Kate's plans. He just didn't know what her end game was. He was pretty sure Peter and Chris are currently de-aged because of a defensive move. What had they stumbled on? What did Kate want now? 

 

All good questions and ones that he would not get an answer to any time soon, which sucked even more.

 

His musings stopped when Peter started to lay butterfly kisses by his ears. "You really good enough to eat." 

 

Stiles whined at the teasing. Peter nor Chris was good for his mental functions. He needed to be able to think. The two were such beautiful distractions. He could not believe that they both wanted him!   
  
Still it was temporary. The pack would find a way to reverse the spell and where would he be?   
Well a slightly less virgin but still highly frustrated virgin. 

 

This was so far out of his comfort zone it was unfunny. He was pretty sure he was only suppose to date one of them. Was he supposed to choose? How would he chose? 

 

Stiles was getting the feeling the world had a vendetta against him. It was either that or he was a sex maniac in a previous life and this was his penance.

 

With his luck he was assuming it was the latter more likely. Even as the drive was drawing to a close Peter and Chris were not giving him chance to think. They kept whispering all the filthy possibilities of what they wanted to do. All the whilst they were playing with him. Nibbles to the ears whilst Lydia drove. If he made a sound, it was abortive as the other would steal the breath from his lungs. 

Oh, and the promises.

 

The promises they dropped from the sinuous lips were something else!  They left Stiles hard and wanting. He was far beyond horny. 

It wasn’t enough though because Stiles knew it would never last. He was not saving himself for marriage but it needed to mean something. He knew in his heart that they would reverse the age spell and then he would be stuck back at square one. Peter would go back to his nefarious schemes and Chris would go back to brooding.

 

The cheeky part of Stiles wanted to ask if Chris and Derek met monthly to talk about brooding. Only he liked his throat intact so he resisted. His Dad would be proud that he had at least some self-preservation in him. 

Peter's hand wandering below his belt made him sit up. He was too classy to do that in a truck with Lydia watching. 

 

He was not that kind of boy!  
  
Peter and Chris just found him amusing. This was going to be a very long week he could tell. 

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&**

 

He was not sure how he and Lydia managed to get Derek into Deaton's undetected. He would take it.   
  
The mysterious vet was waiting for them having had a phone call from Scott. Stiles would forever remember the freaked out look on his face. He had not known it was possible to freak out Deaton but he had seen it!

Stiles would be crowing right now; only he was too tired. He needed to see Derek was okay and then he would worry about his two admirers. He was working on this priority thing right now. Well that and way too much Adderall.

  
The Vet managed to recover quick enough. "What happened?” 

 

Stiles eyes narrowed as he didn’t like the inflection of blame. It was not his fault that Kate was a psycho nut-job with an unhealthy obsession for Hales. He figured an  explanation of, “Kate did,” was enough. 

 

“How are they younger?” Deaton asked pointing to Chris and Peter in the corner. 

 

_They had not wanted Stiles to go anywhere without them. Stiles had snorted and told them both to stop with their possessiveness. He thought they were pretty and all but no one owned him. They were welcome to join him in there.  
_

_Peter had grumbled but was impressed with how well Stiles stood up to them both. Since it was Derek and Derek was his nephew - he had the perfect excuse._  
  
Stiles shrugged as he had no clue how to answer Deaton. He was reducing problems down to little pieces; first of all get everyone home. He'd managed that task so now he could move onto the next one. 

“I don’t know. They took a swim in the fountain of youth?”   
  
Deaton looked like he wanted to protest but as he had no idea - it was not like he could scoff at another’s theory. Stiles was proud to see the usually wise emissary stuck for an answer twice with ten minutes. 

 

Lydia rolled her eyes, she was stroking young Derek's hand. She could appreciate just how innocent he looked. He was back at an age where he still had his pack. Kate's evil had not touched him. This was going to hit him like a brick when he finally awoke. She would stay close and help  him as best as she could. 

  
Lydia wanted to know, “Look what happened to Derek. He won’t wake up. He is not like Chris or Peter.”  
  


Deaton walked over to the table they had put Derek on. He looked so young and innocent. It was a startling contrast to how Derek usually looked.  

 

Deaton asked a few questions trying to figure out what was the same and what was different. “Why do you think it is different for Chris and Peter?”  
  
Stiles shrugged as it was purely gut instinct. “We have no idea. They were in the temple when we found them. They don’t remember what happened. We found Derek behind a massive stone thrumming with magic.”

Stiles was hoping they were telling the truth in that they didn’t remember. It would suck if they were being stupid or if this was one of Peter’s nefarious plans.   
  
Lydia added in a faux-sweet voice, “And they have not moved from Stiles' ass ever since.”

 

He did not like the contemplative look Deaton gave him.  Deaton asked him, “Do they know who they are?”  
  
Stiles nodded, “Oh yeah. They are Chris and Peter it has been Wolf V Hunter. All the way home.”  If some frustration leaked out of his voice it was deserved. When they were not being perverted they were fighting. It had got tiring about an hour into the journey home.   
  


Lydia snickered, “But they have set aside their lifelong hatred to pursue Stiles.”   
  
There went those squirmy feeling again. He was not a coward in disappearing from the clinic claiming he needed sleep. He did need it and his Adderall was kicking his ass.

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

 

Stiles was asleep. He could remember his head hitting his pillow and then nothing. He felt something caress his skin. His covers were too cheap to be that nice. Ah hell it didn’t matter. He arched into the sensation. He could have sworn there was a chuckle. He knew that voice but he was feeling so good.   
  
“Don’t stop.” He said sleep still in his voice.

 

“He is like a big kitten.” The amused voice came across him.   
  


He was trapped between the two men and he was more than okay with it. Hands were roving. Stiles tried valiantly to track the movements but gave up. It was far more pleasurable to let himself just feel. He could remember the electric blue eyes. As a teasing trails of kisses and nips tested his control.

He felt nerves kick in as Peter tongued his belly button. He did not know he was sensitive there. Any thoughts of nerves disappeared as tongue swirled his nipple. He arched into and whimpered. This was too much. The two of them would kill him. He was sure of it.

 

Stiles blushed down to his toes. He was not used to feeling sexy. He was still struggling to get his head around the fact two people wanted to have sex with him. He moved his own hands wanting to return even a fraction of the pleasure.

He forced himself to look at them, wanting to memorise it. They were the older versions of their glorious selves. 

He shot up, not in pleasure but in shock.

  
He was still dreaming!

 

He collapsed back onto his bed. He was going to have to change. This day could not get any worse. 

  
Even in his dreams he couldn’t get five minutes peace. He was not stupid. He could recognise what his dreams were telling him. He had a serious issue of Daddy Kink.

* * *

 

 

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


	6. Sleepy times

Stiles awoke, startled by something at the end of his bed. He was immediately on alert.  In Beacon Hills the list of bad things was too long to risk being too sleepy. He was not exaggerating when he thought there could be a monster under the bed. 

 

Seeing who it was - he sighed. Was he destined to get no sleep this night?

 

Of all the things he predicted, seeing Peter was not one of them. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes, "Peter?"

 

The teen in question looked at him.  He was there but to Stiles it seemed like he was reluctant to be here. Stiles did find Peter's pout cute. He would never admit to finding any part of the creeper wolf cute a loud though ever!

 

Stiles was trying to be calm as he asked, “What are you doing here?” His mind kept flashing back to his wet dream. 

  


“I couldn't sleep.” Peter confessed.

 

Stiles rubbed his eyes trying to remove the sleep. “Okay. How does that translate to you going all creeper on my ass?”

 

Stiles would have loved to throw in a movie reference or two. The sad thing was with Peter's age predicament, he wouldn't remember the movie anyway.

 

Peter shrugged knowing that he could not have a good answer. He winced inside as this was the Sheriff's son. In fact it was a good thing Chris was not here. The lecture would be tiresome. He answered tongue-in-cheek.

“You’re hot. You’re not boring. Why are we still questioning this?”

 

Stiles flushed at the frank appraisal. He was working on believing others found him hot. High school had not done his self-esteem wonders in that respect. It helped that Peter wanted him even if it may be for nefarious purposes.

 

He needed to sleep. His exhaustion felt like a physical issue right now. He had no clue how he was going to sleep especially with Peter staring at him. He had to do something. He would need to be firing on more than just Adderall if he wanted to solve the issues.

 

This was crazy but he was going to do it anyway. He had to ask, “Have you lost your wolfy hearing?”

 

Peter frowned and appeared offended by the question. “No just my age.”

 

Stiles yawned. As if he needed another reminder about sleep. He pulled up the bed cover to make a space for Peter. “Good get in. If you hear my Dad hide.”

 

Peter was unsure he'd heard the right thing. This was quite the turnaround. Stiles had gone from trying to run away from him and now he was inviting him into his bed. He could not keep up with teenagers. He was forgetting he looked like one at the moment.

 

Okay so it was a small bit of progress. Stiles was inviting him to sleep. Just sleep. He could sleep happy as it was further than Chris had got. He was still a competitive shit no matter what his age.

 

He felt the teen next to him slip away into a true sleep. If Stiles was all frenetic energy when awake. It was a startling contrast to true sleep. He curled up on Peter's chest and relaxed. Peter shouldn't feel this content. It felt right. He should be trying to turn this sexual or press home his advantage. Instead he was slipping away into a deep sleep just like Stiles.

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

 

The Sheriff was up early. He wanted to get a head start on the local robberies. He needed to figure out what was the link between the seeming random items. He was sure that if he cracked the link then he would crack the case.

 

He knocked on Stiles’ door. “Son get up.”  He wanted them to sit down for breakfast before he had to go.

  
  
There was a thump followed by some muffled voices. He didn't remember anyone else in the room when he checked on Stiles last night.  He listened closer. It sounded to him like there was someone in there with his son.  He could hear Stiles say, 

 

_“You were suppose to hear him.”  
_

He heard a hissed, “I was sleeping.”  


Inside the bedroom, Stiles rolled his eyes. What use was supernatural hearing if it failed? His assessment was not his best one. He could even admit it was not his most witty come-back but, “Not cool man.”  


The Sheriff had had enough. He opened the door. He saw the chaos. There was two things that saved his blood pressure; first it was clear they hand just slept. The second part was his son’s face stuck in clear panic mode.  It was maybe a little twisted but it was funny. He doubted Stiles ever thought this was going to happen. 

 

The Sheriff was still calm as he greeted them.  “Hey son. Son’s friend who is how old?”  
He would be lying if he wasn't itching to reach for his gun that was still in the safe. 

  
Stiles looked sheepish. He wished his Dad would ask a simpler question. He’d made a decision not to lie to his Dad unless it was necessary. He’d hated the whole Darach affair but he was glad he no longer had to hide the supernatural from his Dad. He was working on rebuilding the relationship he had with his Dad. 

  
“Well Dad this is Peter. So you make your own judgement.”

 

John sighed. He could hear the truth in Stiles’ voice. He wanted to shoot someone. He was well aware of just who Peter is, well who was usually. He could not protest age as they were the same age. It was hard to admit to himself but there was something else he could see.  The last time he saw someone looking at him like Peter was looking at Stiles - his wife was alive. This was more than lust on the werewolf's part. 

 

He took a deep breath and made the adult decision. "You touch him before he is ready and they will bury you with Wolfsbane."   
  
  
Stiles yelled, "Dad!"  
 

His Dad was going to make sure he never got laid ever. He just knew he was going to die a frustrated virgin. Yes he knew his thoughts were doing a 180 every few minutes but the situation was confusing.

 

Peter was smart enough to be respectful at least. "I understand Sir. We did nothing but sleep next to each other."

 

His Dad gave Peter the Sheriff look. Stiles had seen many perps crack under that stare. Peter was up to the task of meeting his gaze so that was a plus. His Dad finally spoke.   
  
"Good keep it that way. I don't want to see it. Oh and if you find your age ... nothing in public."

 

Peter had waited until the Sheriff left to grin. He was definitely smug and well pleased with himself. “Well that went well. Can I tell Chris the Sheriff approves of me?”

 

Stiles did not have an answer. The situation was getting weirder by the second and his feelings were becoming clearer. He did not know what to do so he decided to act his age and threw himself back on his bed. Yep, his solution was to bury his head under his pillow and ignore every thing.

 

Peter's throaty chuckle said it was unlikely to succeed. In fact, the young wolf purred out, "Is that an invitation?”

  
Stiles frowned thinking on the question. He thought about how he must look to Peter. He was ass up on his bed. He yelped as he shot up not wanting to encourage Peter. He was willing to think Peter and Chris may like him but he was not ready for that yet.

 

“Let’s go see Deaton.”  


Now you knew there was something serious going on. He hated seeing the Vet. He was too mysterious to be fun to talk to. He also did not have Derek’s back which pissed Stiles off in a way he’d never voiced.

 

When he got to the Vet’s office. He could hear raised voices. Lydia and Deaton were trying to convince Derek that everything was okay. It was like they were talking to a toddler it was insulting. He just knew Scott was going to give him the disappointed face when he took Derek away. Stiles had learnt his lesson from Scott's early days as a werewolf. It was a bad idea to try and keep a teen wolf cooped up. 

 

“Hey Sourwolf.” Stiles greeted him, all bright cheer. He wanted Derek's attention on him and not the two he was suspicious of. It worked as Derek whirled around to face him. 

 “Who are you and why do you smell of my Uncle?”

 

Stiles winced at the curious look on Lydia’s face. Well the whole pack was going to know soon enough. Derek made it sound much worse than it was. He tried to defend himself. “It was not like that. I needed sleep and Peter was being a creeper.”

  
Lydia looked at him as if to say that was not a good reason. Derek just smirked, now he could see the family resemblance between Peter and Derek. 

 

Lydia couldn't help but tease, “What would Chris say?”

  
Stiles snorted, “He can come for a sleepover too if he is feeling left out. Now Sourwolf come with me. Peter and I need to explain a few things.”

 

Lydia and Deaton watched as the younger wolf followed the couple out of the clinic. She pursed her lips. “We need to re-age Peter and soon. There is nothing good that could come of Stiles and Peter being the same age.”   
  
Deaton’s eyebrows raised to the top of his head. There was no way he would want to contemplate the mischief the two of them could get up to. He didn’t think world domination would be out of their reach with the intellects. He was willing to meddle a little, “Why not Chris know they are awake.”  
  
Lydia grinned as she got texting. It was only fair that Argent got to have the same crack at Stiles as Peter.

 

* * *

 

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles knew Peter was matching his pace to his. He could see Derek scrambling to keep up. It was clear the young Derek had questions and was scrambling to ask them all at once.

“So what year is it?”   
  
Stiles snorted, “2014. Last I checked.”  
  
Derek’s eyes bugged out, “I don’t get it. I think it is 2009. What about you Uncle?”

Peter shrugged, he was in a different situation.  “I’m with you age wise but I didn’t do a sleeping beauty routine either.”

  
Stiles grinned hearing the snark. It was nice to see that some of Peter’s more attractive traits were not solely from the fire changing him.  “Leave him alone Peter. Do you have any more questions sourwolf?” 

  
  
He got a frown and a hot retort of, “I’m not sour.”  
  


Stiles looked amused, “Of course you’re not. Your frown says otherwise.”

  
Derek sighed, “I don’t understand why I can’t feel the pack bonds." His face showed his confusion, "And why I trust you even though you are human?”    
  
Stiles knew what a compliment that was as he was not raised to trust outsiders. He hated the question as Stiles knew just what had happened to the Hale Pack.  He had no doubt Scott wanted him to say nothing to Derek.  

Stiles was sure Deaton had told the Alpha that Derek and the others needed to remember on their own.   Stiles had decided not to ask Scott what he wanted. On the grounds it was better to ask for forgiveness than permission. He was gentle in how he broke it, the young beta did not need to know  _all_ the details.  

“Derek a few years ago there was an accident. Your pack died in a fire ... you and Peter were the only survivors.” 

  
  
You could see the shock, the disbelief and then the pain settle on Derek's face. Stiles hated being the bearer of the bad news. It sucked that he’d had this conversation twice within two days first with Peter and now with Derek.  He hated being the mature one sometimes. “What why?”  
  
Stiles put his hand on Derek’s shoulder. “There is a fanatic hunter and she hates any werewolf. Innocent or code breaker.”   
  
Derek looked up, pale, and his voice was shaky, “What’s her name?”    
  
“Kate Argent.”  
  
Stiles knew why Derek had reacted that way. He knew all about Kate’s little dalliance with the underage Derek.  How the bitch had used it to burn Derek's family alive. If only someone had this chat with Derek when he was  _really_  sixteen. Stiles wondered just how different things would be.

  
A phone going off disturbed the tense silence and Stiles was glad for the distraction.  He knew there was going to be some major recriminations if this conversation carried on.  Stiles saw the name on his phone and pouted.  Lydia must have let Allison or Chris know but he was polite,    
  
“Hey Chris.”   
  
Stiles snorted but didn’t miss the knowing glint in Peter’s eyes. He really was a sneaky creeper wolf and was listening to Chris complaining.  Stiles tried to justify it, “Don’t be like that he just slept next to me.” 

  
Stiles snapped out, “Fine your welcome to join us tonight,” in frustration.

  
Wait. He did not just say that. He blamed sexual frustration, minimal sleep and last nights dream. Although seeing younger Derek’s eyes creep up to his hair were pretty funny.

  
“What do you mean stop flirting with your father. He is flirting with me!”  
  


It was true. Kind of. Stiles was cranky. He had a mystery to solve and too many distractions. “Look can we come over to yours?  I need to research why Peter, Derek and your Dad all look like they’ve been swimming in the fountain of youth.”   
  
  
Peter's fascination with Stiles grew the longer they were in the same company. Stiles had managed to distract everyone and got permission to raid a Hunter’s library. 

 

Derek did not want to go with them. In his words, his uncle was creeping him out with all his flirting. Stiles was okay with that as a reason. He knew that Peter could be a lot to handle for anyone.  “Fine but Scott wants you to go with him.”  
  


  
Derek preened at hearing the Alpha wanted him. Well at least a few things had changed Stiles thought. After all, Derek and Scott had never had the easiest relationship. 

 

Scott was waiting for them at the Argent apartment.  Scott could see the lost look in Derek’s face, “You told him?” 

  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes, “Yes. Holding back questions like that from a werewolf who can feel pack bonds is stupid Scotty.” 

 

The Alpha had the grace to look sheepish at Stiles’ retort. “Sorry. Are you working on the de-aging issue?”

  
Stiles nodded. “Yes myself, Chris and Peter will work on it.” 

  
  
There was an element of teasing in Scott’s voice, “Do I need to leave Allison as a chaperone?”

 

Stiles wanted to smack his friend. It was not like he could do anything about Peter standing too close. There was also the small part of him which liked it.  “No take Allison with you I can handle Chris and Peter.”

 

Scott snorted, “I think it takes both of them to handle to you.”   
  
Stiles could tell his best friend had more that he wanted to stay. “What?”   
  
Scott was looking at the ground, not sure if he should say what he was thinking.  “I’m not sure they are old enough to handle you.”   
  
Stiles laughed and laughed hearing that. He loved Scotty and it was at times like this that he remembered why. There was no judgement in his voice, or, telling him off for potentially dating both of them. Nope, not Scott. He was just not sure they could handle him.  “I love you Scott don’t ever change.”  
  
Scott was pleased by his acceptance. “Just don’t let them do anything you aren’t ready for ...”

 

Stiles took it as the well meaning piece of advice from his best friend it was meant to be. “I will Scott.”  
  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

 

Chris smiled, “Stiles.”  
  
Allison looked freaked hearing the tone. Stiles could guess it was one thing to know your Dad was flirting with someone and another to hear it and see it.    
  
“Hey Chris. I’m sorry you didn’t get invited to the slumber party. Peter invited himself.” Stiles explained, wanting to try and get rid of the kicked puppy look.

 

Peter no matter his age would always be an asshole. He was unapologetic as he shrugged, “You’re hot.” 

  
  
Stiles ducked down and blushed, he was getting use to it slowly. He was still not there. Allison’s eyes bugged out seeing Lydia had not been lying about any of it.  She giggled, “Okay so I am off shopping with Lydia. Bye.”

  
They were all alone. It was clear on the look of all their faces they’d registered the fact at the same time. Stiles took a deep breath, “I need to make sure you three are okay.”   
  
Peter was heartbroken, “Books are more interesting than us?” 

  
Stiles was not quite sure how to answer such a question. He was a researcher and too inquisitive not to value books.  “Err,  I’m sure you can show me a better time. You two are too hot for words and I’m sure you can show me a good time. No, a great time in many positions in a row.”  
  
Why oh why? Did he say that? What was wrong with him? He was trying to convince them that they need to focus on research and then he put images in his own head. It was stupid. He felt his pulse race and saw Peter smirk. He had no doubt the wolf knew exactly what he was thinking.

 

Peter looked at Chris, “Whatever he is thinking of Chris it is not books.” 

  
Chris looked at Stiles, “Oh he will have more than just books to keep him warm. Still we can behave. He wants to research so we will let him. I will show you the library.”

  
Stiles was in heaven. There was one room that had been turned into a library. It was an old-fashioned one too with green leather chairs and heavy furniture.  It was some of his favourite scents all combined into one.   
  


Peter shrugged, “I can behave.”  

  
Stiles was sure if he said it a few more times the werewolf would believe it himself.  He was suspicious as he felt both agreed to his suggestion to easy.

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

 

Stiles had picked up a promising book. It was one to do with activating wards. He was ninety-nine percent certain Peter and Chris had triggered one in their pursuit of Kate.  He was hoping their fix would be easy. He was sure that if he could identify it between him and Deaton they should be able to fix their age  _slip_.  Derek was another matter, Stiles couldn’t explain it. It was a gut thing. He knew the sourwolf was in trouble and it just made him want to hunt the bitch down. The Nogitsune was gone but Stiles had a well of rage that was all his own.

 

He sucked on the pen as he worked through the individual wards. He got a brainwave - Peter and and Chris would know all the basic ward traps. They may have been caught off guard if Kate used a combination of different wards.  Chris groaned, causing him to look up, “What have I forgotten food again?”

 

“You don’t know do you?”

  
Stiles shook his head. He was guessing it was not a food issue. What was the problem? “I don’t get it.”   
  
  
Peter sighed, “A crueller man would call you a tease.”  
  
  
Now Stiles was just plain confused. He was just reading. “What are you two going on about?”

  
Peter choked off a laugh, he realised Stiles had no clue. “Your little oral fixation.” 

  
Stiles snickered, understanding what they were hinting at. He was not sorry as he couldn't help, “Yeah that ain’t nothing new and you have made comments about it before.” 

  
Peter pouted as he wanted to do more than comment on it. “And I did nothing about it?”  
  


“You were crazy at the time.” The boy said as if that explained it. 

Peter shrugged it off as he must have been crazy if he had let the boy go without chasing him.

  
“I’m not crazy any longer.” Peter offered with a crooked grin.   
  


“You are also not alone so stop teasing Stiles.” Chris jumped in.

 

Peter snorted in outrage. “You’re telling me you haven’t thought about slipping your cock through those lips!”  

  
Chris’ look said it all. “I’m in a seventeen year old body. I’m not dead.”  
  
Stiles really needed to stop watching porn as he could see the image in his head. He wanted it. He did. He wanted to help them more.   “Okay look stop.” He said with a ragged breath as he got himself under control.  “Look I like you both. It is nuts but there it is.”

  
“So why can’t we all go and have fun in his bed?” Peter asked as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

 

Stiles thought about it; it would be so easy to give into temptation. Let’s face it a young Peter Hale and Chris Argent were temptation personified. Stiles spoke finally, “You are not yourselves. I could have one night and I have no doubt you would make it good. Then what?” 

He was on a roll, he needed them to know, “You go back to being the older adults who won’t look at me cuz of my age.”

 

He saw the look of dawning realisation on Peter’s face. He was not sure he could bring himself to looking at Chris. Pity was never something he could stomach.  Peter pulled him close until he was snug against his chest. Book forgotten. The intimacy shocked him. He was not used to being this close to anyone. Peter lifted his head up so he could see deep into his blue eyes. 

“My dear Stiles there is is no way I’m going to let you go once I get a taste.”

 

Chris joined the hug, covering his back. He could relax sandwiched between the two. It was weird to think that way but he did relax and they must have felt it.

 

Chris was the one to speak.  “We could say the same you are so young. Why would you want two broken old men?”   
  


Stiles could not see him and it was weird hearing that from one who looked anything but old.  Stiles was so uncertain, on the one hand, he wanted them,  he knew this in his heart. What terrified Stiles was he would get a taste of how good they could be - only to have it snatched away.

 Peter got it. He could see the emotions play out on his face, for once he didn’t hide them.  Peter kissed him.

 

To call it a kiss was too simple, not encompassing all it was. Peter’s hands were roving over his body as his tongue mapped his mouth. Stiles could do little but accept the pleasure. He whimpered as the fingers tweaked his nipple and his moan was swallowed by Peter's tongue. He stopped tracking the four hands as they quested over his body.    
  
Stiles blinked in surprise when the kiss stopped. He realised he was breathing heavy. When did that happen? Chris twirled him around and said simply, 

“My turn.”   
  
Stiles chuckled even as he leant into this kiss, no longer surprised.  The kiss was so different and yet no less arousing. Chris was more refined and his kiss seduced you, compared to Peter’s hot and heavy kiss. He could feel his hardness growing and he didn’t know what to do. What he wanted to do was press it against Chris and get off.

  
Peter was kissing his neck and sucking bite marks in it, “We want you always.” 

  
Chris broke the kiss, changing to little peppering of kisses to agree,  We will prove it.” 

  
Stiles surrendered to it, he had to hope this would not blow up in his face.

* * *

 

**However feel free to check out my** [ **Tumblr** ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101) **and** [ **Twitter** ](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) **pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!**

NEXT UP: Giving into Temptation!


	8. Temptation personified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gives in ...

Stiles had a taste now. It was too late the genie was out the bottle. He stopped being nervous and did what felt good. He ground against Chris, as it felt so good. He was chasing something he didn’t know what. Peter was pulling him into a kiss.

 

It was too many sensations but he didn’t fight it. He fell into the kiss like a man starving.  He was panting like he’d run a suicide.  It was crazy but he wanted it so much.  

  
“Slow down baby,” Peter whispered in his ear.   
  
Stiles whimpered as Chris pulled away. Chris led both of them towards the bedroom. He should be nervous but he wasn’t. He wanted this and there was two extremely hot guys who wanted him too.   
  
He looked at the jeans Chris was wearing. He blushed seeing the bulge, knowing it was because of his wantonness. He could see Peter strip off his shirt. He wanted to do the same but he was still staring at Chris’ bulge. It looked painful to him so he moved forward and put his hand out to undo the zip.  Stiles undid the zip slow, not out of anticipation but to make sure Chris was okay with it.

 

The groan falling from the hunter’s lips as he sprang free suggested he was more than okay with it.  Stiles was facing his first erect cock that was not his own. He was a little scared but at the same time excited by it.  He wanted to suck on it and licked his lips trying to control his urge.

 

Chris knew what he wanted to do.  Stiles had zeroed in on his straining erection and he’d been more than okay with the attention. He could see he was nervous so he wanted Stiles to see how much he was affecting him. He thrust his hips out. He wanted to, well, rut against something.  
  
Peter chuckled close by, “Look at him Stiles. He wants you to suck him off so bad.”  
  
Stiles groaned, imagining doing just that. He may be new to the practical side of sex but he had watched more than enough porn to know how to go about it.  “I’ve never done this so ...”  
  
Peter took him by the hand, gently guiding him to kneel. “Don’t worry baby I will help you.”  
  
Stiles was not sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. And yet he let Peter guide his head, he looked up at Chris one last time. Chris had closed his eyes, with a groan. He had not expected his reaction to be so visceral to seeing Stiles on his knees. He wanted it to last until at least those lips wrapped around him.

 

Peter was guiding his head and man was it difficult to hold back. He watched as Stiles wrapped his lips around Chris’s weeping head. He could see the boys inquisitiveness.  Stiles was aroused and turned on by sucking Chris’ cock. He wanted to make it good for Chris and once he took a second to assimilate all that had happened. He was on it. He pulled up slowly, licking as he went.   
  
The groan Chris made was dirtier than any in porn.  Peter was glad he’d stripped off, he stood close by and stroked his own erection. There was never a more erotic scene he’d ever seen. He wanted to join in, be a part of it. He started to fondle Chris’ heavy balls as Stiles sucked him down.    
  
“Isn’t he the hottest thing?”   
  
Chris was struggling to stay standing it was that hot.  He was trying to think of the worst creatures in the bestiary not to go off like a rocket. “The hottest.”  
  
Peter chuckled, “You can cum whenever you want Chris. This is not a competition.”  
  
Chris could hear his smugness. It was typical. “Like you don’t want to cum on him.”  
  
Peter snorted as there was no way he could deny it. “I would like to mark both of you with my cum. Would you let me?”

Stiles couldn’t say anything on account of sucking Chris off but god did he want it. It should not be as hot as it sounded. He groaned, causing to Chris to buck hitting the back of his throat.

 

Peter was stunned. He nearly climaxed realising both of them were okay with him marking them. It spoke both to the man and the wolf. He was not this lucky usually. He stroked himself quicker, a little harder. He was racing towards his climax and it wasn’t taking long with the erotic scene in front of him.

 

Stiles had relaxed into blowing Chris. It was easy once he realised that Chris was enjoying it. He was so hard himself. If he thought he could split his concentration he would be stroking himself off. He couldn’t but he wanted to pull as many groans and thrusts from Chris as he could.

 

Peter pulled on Chris’ control, “You are close aren’t you Chris?”  
  
He groaned, he was so close. Stiles was sucking him down like he was the best lollipop and fondling his balls. “So close.”  
  
“Good. I can’t wait to see him swallow all your cum.”

 

Stiles sucked him down harder, humming. God did he want it. There was never any doubt in his mind about swallowing or spitting.

Their emotions and lust erupted at the same time. Peter saw Chris cum, causing him to strip Stiles’ back and Chris’ stomach. He pulled Stiles up to kiss him, wanting to reward him for such an act.  He tried to get a hand on Stiles’ erection.

  
Stiles fell into the kiss and blushed, “There’s no need.”

  
Dawning realisation made Peter smirk, there was no teasing. He just pecked Stiles on the lips, “That is so hot.” 

  
  
Chris had started to recover and there was no way he was going to let this be the end of the night.  “Shower ... Then round two.”

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

 

The shower may have got them clean but it did not cool off their desires. Stiles was touching, kissing and mapping out both of their bodies. He stopped trying to figure out who was touching him and just enjoyed it. He could feel fingers get ever closer to his hole.  He was nervous. It must have shown as Chris gripped him. “Don’t be tense you will love this.”  
  
He let out a huff of breath. He knew he would. It was stupid as he did want this. He was just scared of the unknown. Peter took a different tack, adding his hand to Chris’. “I’m going to blow your fucking mind while Chris plays with your hole. You’ll be begging soon enough red.”  
  
“Don’t tease a boy.” Stiles whimpered as once the erotic images floated through his mind. When he was less sex stupid he would object to the nickname.

 

Peter did exactly what he promised. He was glad Chris had a grip on his hips, as he would have jack-kniffed off the bed. When they got to the bed? How he ended up with Peter beneath him, sucking him off. He can’t remember.

 

He felt a finger push between his cheeks. It was an odd sensation. He felt full and yet rather than trying to push it odd. He was pushing down on it.  He whimpered as it pushed halfway in, before pulling all the way out. He suddenly felt bereft.

 

Peter pulled off, “Just relax and enjoy it. We will get you there.”

  
Stiles was not going to sure he was going to survive all it - if one finger made him want to explode.  He sucked in a breath and bit his lip when he felt a second finger breach him. There was pain now but it was brief. He could feel another finger. He didn’t know how but Peter was siphoning his pain away.

“I want more.”

He felt the kiss on his shoulder. The fingers pulled out of him and he heard the foil rip. He felt something a lot bigger and firmer than the fingers press against him.  Peter distracted him once again. This time he didn’t just swallow him, he did it whole. He was so going to learn how deep throat.

 

Chris was pushing further in.  He wanted more but knew he had to be patient. It was so hard. No pun intended. He wanted to fuck himself on Chris but knew his body was  not ready. He had to wait and adjust to the intrusion. He took a deep breath and didn’t have to relax.  

 

Chris stilled when he was balls deep. It was the last thing he wanted to do but he would not hurt Stiles. He would wait.

  
“Move.”  
  
Stiles was caught between a whimper and a moan. Peter had slid up so their cocks were grinding against each other. It was making the most delicious friction. He didn’t know whether to thrust forward or thrust back.   
  
Chris moved inside him and he saw stars.

  
“What was that!”  
  
Chris didn’t say another thing having found it. He kept hitting that spot over and over again. He wanted Stiles to cry out their names.    
  
Stiles was not going to last any longer, “I’m gonna cum.”   
  
“Do it.”  
  
Stiles climaxed so hard and fell asleep exhausted. He was sure he could feel a cloth and people joining him in bed. He was too happy and tired to care.  

 

*** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

 

Chris Argent woke confused. He was at his home but there were two bodies in bed with him. It all came flooding back to him. He’d been running around like he was eighteen again. Talking about eighteen, he saw Stiles curled up next to him. He was snug between himself and Peter. He looked like he belonged there.

 

It was wrong. He knew it. He had a daughter who was a year younger. He was so glad that he knew the boy had turned eighteen. He had no doubt there would be a bottle big enough for his guilt if he’d been underage.

 

Then he remembered all that happened. He’d just had the most amazing night. He was not stupid enough not to recognise the amazing gift the young man had trusted to him and Peter. He looked so peaceful and restful sleeping between them. He was happy for him to stay right there if it was what Stiles wanted.

 

Why Stiles, who was clever, young and oh so beautiful would want them? He didn’t know but he would not kick a gift horse in the mouth.  

How he was back to his real self he wasn’t sure. He gently tugged at Peter. It was difficult as he didn’t want to disturb an exhausted Stiles.

 

Peter woke calm, the scent of sex and pack calming him before he could over-react. He was staring at a sleeping naked content Stiles and an awake older Chris Argent. Well this was a turn up for the books.  He could guess why they were older once again. Little red would never cease to amaze him. He was right in Mexico when he said that the boys spark was a fire not an ember.

 

This was going to change things. He knew he could not keep Stiles and complete the plans he was starting to shape up. He could get power in other ways besides with Stiles as his Emissary - it would be a power boost all on its own.  He was wary of Chris. You could never predict the way a Hunter’s angst would go.  

  
“You are not going to break Stiles’ heart are you?” 

  
Chris could hear Peter’s defensiveness come out to play. Peter didn’t even realise it was for another human being, not himself.  He wasn’t going to clue Peter into what he just said.

 

“No. If he wants us I’m selfish enough to keep him.”   
  
Peter purred in pleasure, “I think this could be the start of something brilliant.”

 

*** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

 

Stiles woke slowly from the best dream ever. He was feeling sore.  He didn’t mind it; he finally understood a  _good_ sore. 

   
  
“Little Red is finally awake.”

  
Stiles knew the sound of that voice. It belonged to Peter but he sounded like old Peter not young Peter. His eyes shot open and sure enough he'd snuggled up against older-Peter’s chest.  He didn’t have any time for any insecurities to set in. Peter pulled him into a toe-curling kiss.

 

Stiles smiled, “Morning. What was that for? Not that I’m complaining. And how?” He added hastily.

 

“We know you Stiles. You think we won’t want you. We’ve agreed we won’t give you up.”

  
Stiles had to hide his shock as there was legitimate worry.  Peter was telling him everything he wanted to hear. He couldn’t believe that Peter and Chris would ever agree on anything, let alone his ass. He let out a sigh of relief, “I’m glad and I hear ya’ ... It may take some time to believe it.”

  
Chris had just been stroking his side, keeping  him calm. He finally spoke up, “We’ll be careful but if you want it we’ll figure it out.”

  
Stiles would make a crack about Daddy kink but this wasn’t that.  He did want more. He wanted everything and he could be mature about it. It started with owning up to what he wanted.

  
“God do I want it.”  
  
He saw the look of relief on their faces and he finally got it. Chris and Peter had their own insecurities and issues they would have to work through.  They did make quite the trio.  He didn’t move content to soak up their warmth and bask in the glow of their night together. His phone broke their peace. He answered it with great reluctance but knowing he needed to.   
  
“What’s the matter Lydia?”   
  


It took one sentence to cut through all his calmness. In fact, Stiles was well on his way to homicidal.   
  


Lydia informed him,  _“Kate has Derek!”_

 

* * *

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!

 

 


	9. She's gotta go!

_“Kate has Derek!”_

Well that was one way to kill his arousal. Stiles may want to get some in many positions, many times in a row but not at the expense of one of his best friends. He had standards after all.

 

He'd been hanging around wolves too long - he snarled, “She has to go!”

  
  
He winced thinking too late that he was talking about Chris’ sister. He hated the way the bitch was still able to cause Derek irreparable damage even now. She was worse than any vampire choosing to feed on emotional pain. He was sure of one thing. There was no way she would turn into a werewolf as she was not loyal enough.

 

Stiles moved to face Chris and offered a quick, "Sorry."

 

Chris shook his head, "Don't be ... She is not my sister anymore. We need to find her but don't ask me to be the one to finish her off."

The last bit was quieter and said so full of pain. Stiles was sure that if they were not in bed he would have struggled to hear it. The subject matter sucked but he was glad to be in bed just soaking up the simple affection with the two men.

 

Stiles found himself reacting to Chris’ raw brutal honesty. He was hugging Chris before he thought about what he was doing. He shared a look with Peter, he could tell they were both in agreement. Stiles felt comfortable enough to say, "We don't want you too."

 

Peter was in agreement. He had no idea what was going on between the three of them. It seemed his run in with the spell had given him the guts to pursue what he wanted. Chris was a delightful bonus. He thought the trio would unbalance them but the more he thought about it - the more sense it made. He was well aware that he and Stiles could be downright vicious in their defence of loved ones. Chris would act as a balance and perhaps a voice of reason. Then again, Chris could be single-minded and had no issue in putting down a threat.

 

Chris was too serious and always looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.  Peter was aware that Chris' life had not been easy. He knew that Chris had smiled more this morning than he had all year.

 

Stiles got up with great reluctance from the haven that was their bed.  He did not want to leave the warmth and comfort of the bed. Okay, so it may have more to do with his bed companions but he had to if he wanted to concentrate.  He asked the question aloud that was bugging him,

“Why does she need Derek?”  
  
  


Peter frowned, trying to grasp Stiles’ thought process. "What do you mean?"

 

Stiles was letting the problem roll around his mind. There was a piece to the puzzle missing and he knew it was vital. The behaviour she was exhibiting did not make sense. "Why does she want Derek so bad?"

 

That was a good question. It was obvious Kate needed Derek for something.  This time it went beyond torturing him. She had snatched him from the loft and de-aged him. She had kept him under a stasis spell for  _some reason._ So why?

 

Stiles could see the moment when they both caught up with him. Their was a dawning realisation as a few things made sense. They were playing catch up but could sense Stiles was onto something with his way of thinking.

 

Peter snarled, "He was innocent at 16."

 

Stiles had a sad smile as he had seen the beta eyes flash yellow not blue.  It was nice to see Derek without the burden of guilt weighing him down.

 

Chris was pondering his own thoughts and he didn't like where they were going. He felt a fresh wave of disgust for the full list of transgressions Kate has committed.   She was a narcissist long before she was a hunter with twisted morals. She would always look after number one first. So how did this fit with her behaviour?

"She's turned and failed to do the hunter ritual."

 

Stiles snorted, he normally didn’t agree with ritual suicide. He was happy to make an exception for Kate, “She lives by a twisted code not the hunter's code."

 

Peter could only agree and aiming to keep the peace. He didn't add anything vindictive.  There was confusion in his mind. He understood Kate had turned but there was one thing he remembered, "She is not a wolf. I didn't smell it in Mexico."

 

Stiles looked contemplative, "What did you smell?"

 

This might be the clue they needed. Chris wanted to seize upon the small break. There was a lot of work done with scent memory.  He would help Peter jog his memory. "Close your eyes ... Think back to Mexico."

 

Peter did so but couldn't help but tease, "This is so not what I want to be imagining."

 

Stiles rolled his eyes as he got closer, so close in fact that he, Chris and Peter were all touching in some way. "Let's get Derek back and you can take us back to bed. I will even call you  _Daddy_  creeper-wolf."

 

Chris was glad for his training and ability to focus on important things. He also couldn't resist the chance to tease the wolf, “That’s Peter’s thing not mine.” 

  
  
Stiles snorted and teased right back. “Oh you are both stunningly attractive in that hot older Dad way. I bet I can show you it can be  _fun_.”  
  


  
The way he said it with his lips pursed and his eyes dancing with mischief. Chris was pretty sure he would have no trouble indeed.   He didn't even think Stiles had that tone in him. 

“I’m sure you could. Let’s deal with the issues at hand first.”  
  


  
Stiles and Peter were both dressed now, “Spoilsport!” They shouted to his retreating back.

 

Peter looked at Stiles, “We are going to get him back right?”  
  


“In our bed? Is that a question?” Stiles asked as if he wanted to question Peter’s intelligence.

 

*** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

 

Stiles slipped into the loft with Peter and Chris behind him. He looked around seeing the rest of the pack already there, which was a good thing. Scott looked relieved seeing Stiles but he started to blush. Of course he must have smelled Peter and Chris on him. If that wasn't a big enough clue. Chris and Peter were standing way too close to him. 

  
Looking around the room, Stiles realised he’d shocked a few of his friends. Lydia was looking as if the betas were too stupid to live. “So they are older again so what? It is one problem solved.”

  
“It is how they got older.” Scott whimpered out, cursing his sensitive nose. It was telling him things that he could not turn unimagine.

 

Stiles refused to be embarrassed. “So what? It is done Scotty, just be glad I’m not sharing with you all the details.”

  
  
Chris just shook his head in bemusement but Peter could see the teasing potential. “Why not? We are so hot together.”  
  
Stiles zinged back, “I don’t share.”

  
Peter didn’t even try to hide how pleased he was at that comment. It was ironic, anyone would think Stiles was the jealous wolf not him. He was also kind enough not to mention the fact he was sharing just fine with Chris. It would only squick the children.

 

“Can we get back to the matter at hand? Say like, my nephew Derek.”

 

 

Lydia sighed in frustration at the situation. She was still pissed the bitch had managed to snatch Derek from her house. "Her face morphed blue and Derek went with her when she threatened to harm me."

 

Peter sighed, Derek was self sacrificing at the best of times. They were still no closer to finding the truth, why did Kate want Derek. "Any clues as to why?"

 

Lydia recalled the moment Kate snatched Derek. "She was creepier than Peter saying she needed _cuties_ genes."

 

Stiles was getting some clues it was starting to make sense, "Panthers are blue. Kate fits the profile. So what would need Hale genes?"

 

The answer was so obvious it made Peter feel stupid, "Our Vault."

 

Chris had a sickening thought, "Was she in control of the shift?"

 

Lydia shook her head. The little run in had been horrific and one she was unlikely to forget in a hurry. "She seems feral."

 

Stiles shuddered and would quite prefer to drag Peter and Chris back to bed and forget about life. It could be fun. No pressures or monsters of the week. It would be refreshing. It sucked that he'd been raised to be responsible.

 

"A feral Kate Argent ... Now there is a warming thought."

 

* * *

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


	10. Hunter gets Hunted

**Chapter 10: Hunter gets hunted.**

 

Kate Argent was not having a great week. She had broken out and killed two of the Calaveras clan who were keeping her hostage. She needed to get control of the shift so the boy should it over. It was the least the mangy mutt could do for her. It was his fault she was like this.

 

"Come on Der'," she was trying to be seductive.

 

He may be younger like she planned.  She wanted him to be easier to manipulate but he wasn't stupid. She'd lost her temper back at the Martin's house and threatened the girl. It was worth it at the time but now worry was oozing from his pores. She could smell it.

 

“Why can’t we go home?”

 

There was a downside to making him a teenager again. The teenage whine was back.

 

Kate huffed, “You know your Uncle doesn’t approve of me.”

 

Derek shifted uneasy. It was one of the hardest things being with Kate. He was so close to his family it didn’t feel right to hide it from his family. He knew what Stiles had told him but he didn’t see what he could do. Kate had threatened the girl and Derek couldn’t let Lydia come to harm.

 

“Just I shouldn’t let anyone in the vault.” He said letting the unease in his voice be obvious.

 

Kate was pouting, “Come on babe. I need help to control my shift. You can do it.” She held his hand, trying for once not be aggressive. She was not managing too well on that front. She stood in front of the vault that held all her answers and prayers. She just needed the mangy mutt to use his claws to open the damn door. She didn’t give a shit what happened after he’d done it.

 

“If I do this and get the Talisman ... you will leave my pack alone.”

  
  


Kate pouted, aiming for sexy, “Sure thing cutie. I will leave your precious pack alone. I just want the artefact so I can control my shift.”

 

Derek frowned at her. Crap she forgot that he could detect lies. “Okay okay. A deal is a deal. I won’t hurt them if they don’t hurt me.”

 

A cocky voice from behind them broke the tense atmosphere, “Yeah about that.”

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&***

 

“I’m done.”

 

The tone was oh so cold that many in the group shivered. Stiles was letting the darker side of his personality come out to play. He cared for this group. Scott was aware that if he didn’t care - then you may as well be dead to Stiles.  Scott knew that tone and he would freak every time he heard it.

 

“Stiles be careful,”  Scott pleaded.

  
  


Stiles looked determined, “Peter and I are going to track the bitch down. We will make her pay.”

  
  


Peter was more than okay with that plan. There was a darker side to pack life. The Alpha had to be above reproach which is why you needed people like Stiles and Peter. They had the ability to get the things done that the others could not.  “Chris can you help the rest of them on these pesky little bastards?”

  
  


Chris snorted because only Peter could describe unstoppable killing creatures as pesky little bastards.  “You two stay safe. Do what you have to do.”

 

Chris knew what he was saying.  He knew they were talking about stopping Kate in a permanent way. His sister was dead to him and he wanted Peter and Stiles to stay alive. Stiles had a mischievous grin and uncaring of who was watching.  He pulled Chris into a sizzling kiss. had some serious talent for someone who had been a virgin not a day earlier.  

 

The pack groaned behind Chris but he didn’t care. He licked his lips, savoring the kiss. He didn’t get a chance to recover but Peter was pulling him into another spine-tingling kiss. A guy could get used to those types of kisses.

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&**

 

Peter did not need any help with where to go. He was the only person left in Beacon Hills besides Derek who knew where to go.  The family vault was what they had left and how dare that bitch try to take something else from his family.  He would not help her with anything in this life. Well he would do one thing help her back to the next life. He just needed to make sure she stayed there.

 

“What do you have in your bag of tricks?”

  
  


Stiles smirked at him, “What don’t I have?”

  
  


Peter saw the bag. He knew he could have blamed the Nogitsune for making his boy a little twisted. The only trouble in that theory. Peter knew Stiles had made the bag of tricks just after he bit Scott.  

 

He had to give praise where it is due, “That is impressive. I’m glad I’m not on your bad side.”

 

Stiles snickered, “Well Deucalion improved my creativity.”

 

“How is your manipulation of mountain ash?” Peter asked curiosity in his voice as a plan formed in his mind. Whilst Peter liked to indulge in lording his superiority over stupid people. He had no intention of doing it if he could end up dead as a result.

 

Stiles was proud of his work on that front, “I can circle a bad guy.”

 

Peter let his eyes flash with happiness, “Oh good. So here is the plan?”

 

Stiles listened the plan. He could admire the way Peter thought and it made him hotter in Stiles eyes.  He was more than okay with this plan. It was a good idea there was no one else there from the pack, they could be sensitive about such issues.

 

The vault was not much further. Stiles wondered why the hell the family had built it under the school. “Is this an episode of Buffy?”

 

Peter frowned, focussing on just what he would do to Kate when they caught up to her. “I’m not following.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “TV show nineties. They managed to build a  high school over a hellmouth.”

 

Peter didn’t say anything. He was beginning to see why Stiles may be making parallels.  He’d never known there to be such a run of bad luck. They had made their way through the tunnels. He would be happy when this was all over. Derek could go back to being a dour sourwolf and he could go about making Stiles and Chris his.

 

They knew that they had got to their destination. Stiles heard the venomous voice belonging to Kate. She would have made a better weresnake than werepanther considering her character.

 

Sure enough, he heard the bitch promise Derek. He didn’t need to be a werewolf to know the bitch was lying.  “Okay okay. A deal is a deal. I won’t hurt them if they don’t hurt me.”

 

Stiles was unable to resist, it was too much temptation, “Yeah about that.”

 

Stiles would give Katie one thing she was quick. He was quicker. The dust settled around her and she growled.  She snarled at him releasing she how trapped she now was. Her face morphed, thinking the beta form would give her more power.

 

“You’re not looking so hot crazy Katie.” Stiles baited her.

 

Peter stood by watching with glee. He could see his young(er) nephew watching mouth open in shock.  The fact the boy was just smirking and enjoying himself at least that was what it looked like on the surface.  Peter knew in reality he was using that talented tongue to wind Kate up.

 

“You won’t look so hot when you’re wearing your entrails.” She hissed

 

Stiles smirked going up close to the barrier. He wanted to tease her. “You say the sweetest things. Chris and Peter like them just where they are so thanks but no thanks.”

 

Her eyes went wide at the implication. Stiles knew he would treasure the look of shock on her face years to come.  She couldn’t believe it.  The little shit was not lying. It was clear as day on his face. Why would Chris consort with a werewolf. She could see his attraction to the teenager. She could hardly throw stones, could she?

 

“There is no way he would sleep with a werewolf.” She insisted.

 

Stiles snorted, “Why not? You did.”

  
  


Derek isn’t quite sure what to do with himself. To Stiles it was old news and he was well aware of the consequences. The trouble was this Derek was sixteen and was not aware.

 

Kate was desperate, "Derek are you going to let them kill me?"

  
  


Derek backed away. He trusted Peter to keep him safe. "Do I have to stay?"

 

"No nephew although don't go far wait at the entrance.”

 

Stiles could see the gulp and the fear race across the bitches face. Good. She deserved every bit of misery heaped upon her. It was these types of thoughts that could warm a boy’s heart. Peter added,

 

“I would like a few words with Ms Argent."

_________________________________________________________

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr, ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/hellbells101) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!

  
  



	11. Story Time!

**Chapter 11: Story Time**

 

**Chapter 11: Story Time**

 

A few words with a killer indeed.  Peter was glad Derek was not here. He was going to be doing a lot more than speaking.  He could see the minute she realised she was not going to escape. Some may have must the gulp of fear but not Peter.  He would have to thank Stiles for trapping her.

 

Peter could admit to himself that he loved the symmetry of it. Kate had used mountain ash to trap and kill his family. He was now using it so he could trap and kill her.  He'd fantasised about so many ways he could kill her. His favourite had been returning the favour with fire.

She didn't like the inaction. 

 

“What do you want?” She hissed.

 

Stiles chuckled, “She's not too bright, is she?”

 

Peter smirked at his boy. Stiles was so special to him in more ways than he would ever be able to explain.  Stiles just by being there was helping to fight back the nightmares.  He replied, “It's the crazy.”

 

Stiles shrugged, showing complete indifference. He didn't seem to care that there was a psychopathic killer so close.  He turned those bright curious amber eyes on Kate.   “I just don’t get why?”

 

Kate spat the blood out of her mouth, “He made me into a monster!”

 

Peter listened and was struggling to believe the logic.  It was incredible that she couldn't see it. In some ways her blind hatred was the biggest tragedy. He had to check with Stiles, “She is serious?

 

Stiles snorted, “Yes she is. She can't see the hypocrisy ... Peter you told me that I can’t cure stupid.”

 

Kate sneered at both of them, “Derek told me about the talisman you use to help the young gain control."

 

Peter frowned not seeing the link. Oh Jesus. Yes he did. It would be funny if there wasn’t so much danger. “You turned my nephew into a teenager again for round two of fucking with him?”

 

Kate smirked, all lascivious and creepy. It made Stiles want to shudder. “He was so sweet and clueless. He would be well worth a second spin.”

 

Peter’s growl told Stiles how close Peter was to losing control. Stiles wouldn’t blame Peter in the slightest but they needed more answers.  He was also conscious of the fact teenage Derek was waiting outside. 

Kate tended to bring out the worst in everybody.  He put his hand on Peter’s shoulder, warning him that he was close to the edge.  

 

Stiles wanted to deflect her attention.  He got closer, trusting the magic of the ring. “You know I don't think that you could sound any more of a Pedo if you tried ... Then you said that so congrats I suppose.”

 

Peter could see the hit it made. She didn't like the truth about her behaviour. “What you don’t like the truth? It was bad five years ago and the age gap is only widening.”

 

Kate sneered right back, “You say that with the piece of ass standing next to you?”

 

Stiles was not sure if it was suppose to anger him or Peter. He took the comment and twisted it, “Oh honey. Peter and Chris shared me and yes I’m young ... But I am legal.”

 

Peter pulled Stiles close, “You hear that we’re in love.  How do I reverse it?”

 

Stiles pouted, “I still say we kill her. You know most magic ends with the death of the user.”

 

Argent snorted, she didn't care. What difference did it make?

“He's gonna kill me anyway.”

 

Peter smirked, “You’re right but it's the how that can make all the difference.”

 

Stiles was only to happy to help his man out. He a was creative boy after all. “Would it be a cliche to go with fire?”

 

Peter grinned and it was all fangs.  “It would have symmetry wouldn't it?”

 

“One might say poetic," Stiles mused.  It would have the added advantage of destroying evidence.

 

Kate didn't get it. The boy was a sidekick. His father was the sheriff for god sake.  He should not be playing murder husband to Peter fucking Hale. 

“You don’t have the stones,” she goaded.

 

The boy smiled at her and she could see what Hale saw in him. “Don't I?  Your Dad said the same thing to me before I took a baseball bat to his head.”

 

It wasn't quite what happened. There was no reason why they should burden her with the truth. Peter smirked seeing how deranged she was looking. “Be fair pet, you were returning the favour.”

 

The boy turned his dead stare back on her. Jesus the pack didn't know what was hiding amongst them. This was more than the after effects of the Nogitsune.  

 

“Can I use my special baseball bat on her?”

 

Peter smiled with what she would think of as fond. “I just might if she doesn't tell me what she did to Derek.”

 

She could see the baseball bat. It reeked of wolfsbane and mountain ash. There was no way she wanted that thing any where near her. There were runes on it to that she was sure we're to maximise damage. There was stupid pride and letting them know something that was useless.

“I returned him to his innocence.”

 

Peter didn't get it. Stiles did. “You killed any innocence Derek might have ever had.”

 

The penny dropped for Peter. “So to make him trust her, she returned his age to when he did. For what you twisted bitch? This.”

 

She stared at the Talisman with the hunger of starving person seeing meat. “Yes give it to me.”

 

Stiles snorted, “Lady you are in no position to make demands.”

 

Peter looked like it was Christmas. “Do you want to know the funny part?”

 

Kate hissed not liking being the butt of the joke. She was and it was obvious. “What?”

 

“It is just a piece of metal. I used it to help Derek get the confidence and to find an anchor.” Peter said with satisfaction.

 

For Stiles it was seeing a glimpse of Peter pre fire. He knew from the clippers of conversations that Peter was the favourite uncle. He could see it once again. He could just see a young Derek learning to control his change. He was guessing anger wouldn’t have worked as an anchor back then.

 

“What do we do with her?”

 

Peter looked at Stiles and at the miserable bitch who’d caused his family so much pain.  He’d gotten his vengeance when he’d torn her throat out. Of course actions have consequences. He couldn’t have predicted that the old legend of how to turn someone was true. He wanted so many answers but they paled in comparison to the danger of keeping her alive.

 

She had to die. Fire was too messy even if it would be poetic. He wasn't willing to risk claws after it was such a dismal failure at killing her last time. He took a leaf out of Chris’ book.

 

A shot rang out.

 

Stiles watched as she dropped dead with a bullet in the brain. It was a good choice. There were no creatures that he knew who could survive without a brain.

 

It might have been anti-climatic but it wasn’t. In the end Kate did not deserve that much thought or effort.

 

She just needed to be dead.

 

Stiles wasn't wanting to stick around. He wanted to make sure Derek was okay and take Peter home. He would find Chris and drag them both to bed. He didn't even care about sex tonight which said just how tired he was.

 

He would sort things out after sleep. 

 

_________________________________________________________

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr, ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/hellbells101) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progr and ask any questions that you might have. 


	12. Epilogue: All Roads lead to ...

**Epilogue: All Roads lead to ...**

 

Stiles knew that he didn’t have all the answers right now.  What he did know was that he was alive and everyone he cared about was also alive. Today was a good as a result.

He looked at Peter checking to make sure his lover was okay. It was weird thinking of Peter in those terms but he did mean it. Him and Chris.

Jesus. 

 

It was sinking in but he wouldn’t run from it.  He wanted both men and he would fight anyone who would tell him it is wrong. He had decided all this as they walked out of the tunnel that was now going to be Kate Argent’s resting place.  Stiles had whispered a spell as they left to make her disappear. He did not want his Dad to waste any resources on the wicked bitch.

 

When they reached the tunnel’s end they saw Derek at the end. He looked at them with such heartbreak on his face. The good news was it was the usual Sourwolf’s face not the younger cuckoo version. Stiles didn't bother to hide his joy, “Sourwolf your back!”

  
  


“Kind of?” Was all Derek could say in a tentative voice.

 

Stiles did not like the response. In all the time that he had known Derek he had never heard that type of uncertainty.  Stiles had to ask, “What ... Why?” 

  
  


The answer was a flash of his eyes. Still Yellow.

 

Huh.

 

A giant smile spread across Peter and Stiles’ face.  They were not happy with all the bullshit over the last few hours. If this whole affair had let Derek put his demons to rest - Then it may have been worth it. 

 

“Sourwolf you’re back!” Stiles repeated.

  
  


Derek nodded amused by the exuberance shown from Stiles. He and Stiles had gotten along pretty well and he considered Stiles a brother. Of course with Peter now dating Chris and Stiles it made even more sense.

 

“Yeah I am. Thank you.”

 

Peter almost stumbled upon hearing Derek speak. He didn’t think he would ever hear that from Derek. He tried not to make a big deal of it, “You’re welcome. I took a youthful trip too.” 

 

Derek snickered, “Yes but you seem to still be chasing your youth.” 

 

Stiles burst into a fit of giggles seeing Peter’s pout. “Be fair I snagged Chris too.”

 

Derek’s eyebrows took on a whole level of expression. Stiles didn’t even know that it was possible.

“You couldn’t choose?”

 

Stiles grin lit up the world. Derek wouldn’t have cared if for no other reason than his friend was laughing.   “Why choose when I could have both?”

 

**& *&*&*&*&***

  
  


They got back to town and the first thing Stiles did was go see his Dad. He had to see his old man was okay.  Peter was whining. “Why do we have to see him when he is in uniform?”

 

Stiles knew where the reluctance was coming from.  “Look Dad is not going to shoot you.”

 

Peter was not too sure he was right. Even so, he let Stiles join their hands together. There was the odd raised eyebrow from the townsfolk but none said a word.  Peter had to raise what he felt was a valid point.  “Yeah but that is before you confirm I am sleeping with his son.” 

  
  


Stiles grinned as Peter had forgotten the conversation they had had at his house. “Did you forget what Dad said?” 

 

Peter racked his head for the memory. “What?”

 

Stiles was smug as he could be mean and not tell Peter. It would be funny a little bit.  It might lead to a withholding of sex which was not okay. “Dad told us not where he could see.”

 

Peter wasn’t believing what he was hearing. He knew what he felt for Stiles and even Chris. The latter was taking a little bit more to wrap his head around. He just didn’t think he would gain parental approval. Huh.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, pulling Peter close despite Derek’s moan. Derek should be glad Stiles was distracting Peter from his plans for world domination. It would be a full time job but he was up to the job with Chris’ help. When he thought about it the job would fall to Chris to keep them in line. 

 

Derek growled, “Are you going to be like this all the time?”

 

Peter snorted, “Can't you be happy that I have found my mates?”

 

Derek wanted to curse but was smart enough not to do it a loud. “Of course I am happy Uncle.”  

 

Stiles giggled high on the fact that for once everything was good. In the words of his favourite doctor,’Everybody lived!’

“Even I can hear the  _ but   _ Sourwolf.”

 

Derek rolled his eyes but didn't argue the point as there a but. “Does it have to be in front of me?”

 

Stiles shrugged, “You can’t hurry love Derek even the Supremes say so.”

 

Derek was trying in vain to remember he was once more be an adult and meant to be more mature. There were just some people that encouraged childish actions - Stiles was one of them. 

Whatever Kate had done to him was different than what she had done to Peter and Chris. They had remembered immediately after returning to their rightful age. Derek suspected it may have been more to do with just Stiles using his spark to return his lovers to their true ages.

 

There was a lot he could say about the trio and the age gaps. He wouldn't though as Peter and Chris knew what they were getting into. He knew better than a few of Stiles’ friends that Stiles had grown up quick compared to some of his friends. The maturity of Chris and Peter’s intelligence would be good balances to Stiles. He thought Scott had been more right than he knew when he said it would take both of them.

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

 

Stiles was over at Chris’ having seen his Dad and dropping Peter back at his apartment. As soon as he had reached Chris’ place - Allison had shot off to Lydia’s claiming she wanted a girls night. Stiles could play the offended card but it suited him down to the ground. He was able to enjoy watching his Chris without any comments from the peanut gallery.

 

At the moment, Chris was in the Argent library room looking like he was in a world of his own.  It was quite a pretty picture all rolled into one. Chris, leather chair, book and wearing glasses. This was just too much temptation for him to resist. He was not that strong.  “Hello Daddy kink.”

 

Chris looked at him over the book. There was amusement on his face as if he was willing to play the game. Stiles should have thought this through. He was not sure he heart could take it.  “Are you okay my boy?”

 

Stiles pulse raced so yep this was now a kink of his.  He was not repressed when it came to sex. He was finding that he was keen on exploring everything. He knew Peter and Chris were only too happy to help with his exploration. “I'm feeling okay but I want a cuddle.”

 

He was lying. His hard-on told Chris that he wanted more than a damn cuddle.  “Well come an’ sit on my lap baby boy.”

 

Stiles should have been snickering at the lines being used. He couldn't when Chris said them in his dark sultry way.  It made his heart race and he tried not to be too eager as he stepped forward so he could straddle Chris.

 

Stiles settled on his lap and tried to be good. All he wanted to do was press down on the burgeoning erection he could feel beneath him. No that wasn't true. He wanted to get down and kiss it. Suck it. That was the trouble there was too many ideas.

 

Chris could see Stiles’ mind race. He knew it was part of the ADHD and was flattered. He knew Stiles needed a focus. He felt like a dirty old man but Stiles was magnificent in his pleasure. He was so uninhibited that many could get swept up in his aura. His favourite part was how his boy ignored all overtures. He only looked at Peter or him with any type of lust.

 

His hands were petting Stiles around his back and sliding ever lower. He would admit that as much as he loved teasing Stiles’ he did not have the patience for too long.

 

“Now there is a pretty picture.”

 

Chris didn’t look up, “Our boy said he wanted a cuddle.”

 

Peter chuckled but it was low and dirty. It was a sound that went to both of their cocks.  “You are trying to be so good aren’t you baby boy.” 

  
  


Stiles had honestly never thought he would ever have a daddy kink. His mind was coming around to the idea.  He felt safe and cared for between Chris and Peter. Oh he was not naive. He was well aware that they could kill with their little pinkies probably.  “I want to be ...” 

 

Peter could hear him trip over the word. There would be no victory in forcing it. “Want to what baby?”

 

There was the word again. Stiles could feel himself slipping into a relaxed boneless state. It was awesome and he was aware of everything around him.  Stiles felt like he was floating, “Be good Daddy.”

 

Chris groaned beneath him. Peter could see this being one hell of an evening. As much as he wanted to explore this right now. He wouldn’t. Stiles was slipping dangerously close to subspace. It would be irresponsible of them to go down this route without talking about it first. 

 

Stiles was confused as Peter lead them all up to bed and they did nothing more than heavy petting. He could admit that was not what he was expecting. He guessed it was true ... all roads led to Daddy Kink.

  
  
  
  


_________________________________________________________

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr, ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/hellbells101) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have. 


End file.
